1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control device and a power control method applied to a computer system, and more particularly, to a power control device and a power control method applied to a computer system that are capable of saving power consumption of the computer system by adjusting clock rate of internal elements of the computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when dealing with compressed data in a traditional computer system, there may be variations in the compressing rate, data property, and the user operation, and thus the requirements of the MIPS (millions of instructions per second) for the decoding terminal and the encoding terminal are different during the process. In order to attain the real-time processing for all the data, the prior art has to consider with the worst condition and set a maximum clock rate for a processing unit of the traditional computer system. In other words, the prior art has to set the maximum clock rate for the processing unit by focusing on a maximum requirement of the MIPS. However, this setting will waste power when the MIPS requirement is smaller than the maximum requirement.